Kodou
by Team GEMINI
Summary: A king who has given up on her thrown. A Princess who's given the fallen royal new hope. A sinister past, as well as an all new cast. Can the power of love really over come the power of duty? AU KonoSetsu, AyaAsu, OC x OC


**Kodou**

By xYuki and Kimusume

Hm, just ignore the typos for now. Also I got lazy so I'll shove what ever translations I need here.

**Karasu** - Crow. That other word people used to call a crow demon I think really just means bird or doesn't mean anything at all. I haven't heard of it and neither have my friends. So... yea. Correct me if I'm wrong, not that I'd really care.

**Kokuou** - King. There are many ways to say King, but I chose this one cause it sounds the most regal.

**Akuma** - Demon, devil, you name it, it translates to it.

**Kodou **- Beat.

Sorry for like cutting out the honorifics at the middle or something, I'm just really tired. o-o I'll fix it when the betas come back to me.

(BTW this will get dirty... eventually)

* * *

**Contract**

* * *

_Onee-chan, I know it's been quite a while since I've written to you. Much has happened as of late. My magic was some what leaked amongst my students, but only a good trustworthy handful know of it. Thank God I won't be turned into an ermine._

_Oh you know that girl I first told you about? Asuna-san. Well it turns out she's in a relationship with another member of my class, the class rep to be exact, but when I found out I was rather shocked. As much as I don't mind these things, it still surprised me to no end. Though the two are very kind girls, and I am thankful for their support in keeping my secret, it just startled me non the less. Hm, now to think about it, even though Asuna is a wee bit on the rough side, but she is still a lot like you not to mention looks like you, so I feel a lot at home here. Don't think I'm replacing you with her please?_

_Oh, the rest of my class... well for one I know I have a vampire who seems to be quite the flirt with another member of my student body. A vampire and a gymnast... odd pairing don't you think? But what can I expect? This is my class, and I love them to bits... though I still have a few worries about some students. Konoe Konoka, and Sakurazaki (Konoe) Setsuna being two of them._

_The two are quite opposites really. Konoka-san is really kind, and motherly, but behind her smile I know she's hiding something, and every time she makes eye contact with Setsuna-san... it just sends chills up my spine. Oh and she's also Asuna's roommate, but she doesn't come by often. Why she doesn't exactly live in her dorm, I don't know. Where she goes when she's not in the dorm... do I really want to know?_

_Now, Setsuna-san is just... scary. Scarier then the robot, scarier then the vampire, and the girl with the big gun twice fold. Her eyes are so straight forward, her voice so stern. How can a girl of her age be so cold looking and lifeless?_

_There is still much to learn about my class. I have not made as many bonds with them as I had wished, but it's getting there. Right now might be the chance I seek, seeing as how we're on the school field trip. Where you my ask? Well, we are in the beautiful land of Kyoto._

_So far we've had no troubles... if you except the frogs, the spiking of the water with sake, and my letter of introduction stolen but saved by Setsuna-san walking by __**casually**__. Suspicious? _

_Anyways, I think that's it for now. I'll write again when I have the time. I'll fill you in on everything that happens, Onee-chan. I miss you. :( _

_Please write back soon,_

_Negi._

* * *

"Kono-chan..." Setsuna whispered as she stepped out from behind a pillar.

"Hm, Set-chan?" Konoka quipped as she stopped her movement. The sound of Setsuna's silent breathing and her own were the only sounds that could be heard that moment.

"You must be careful. I sense a presence I do not trust around these parts." Setsuna whispered as she suck back into the shadows.

"I'm always safe if you're with me."Konoka whispered back and continued to move forward.

"I'll always be with you."

* * *

"Hey, Konoka!" Asuna shouted as she waved to her best friend. The two spent most of their time together, but that time felt rather crowded. With Ayaka tagging along almost every time, but that was a given and no one minded, but when ever they were just out chilling at the usual places Asuna couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

"Hey you guys!" Konoka shouted back. She quickly raced to them with a large smile. "Sorry I'm late."

Ayaka scoffed. "A lady shouldn't be late for any appointment... but since it's you I shall let it pass."

Grinning Asuna wrapped her right arm around Ayaka's neck and brought her closer. "Seriously, what took ya?" she asked.

"Well..." Konoka said with a pause. _'I can't exactly tell them I was meeting up with Set-chan.' _she thought. "Oh, I got lost." Konoka lied poorly.

Asuna shot the girl a disbelieving look but brushed it aside. The red headed girl stayed silent for a few good minutes before removing herself from Ayaka's side. She trotted back to where Konoka walked slowly just looking up at the sky.

"Hey Konoka, think I can ask you something?" Asuna asked in a low whisper. Konoka looked at the red head with a tilted head. "Um last night... I walked by your room, and I heard someone say, _"Pay your dues." _What was that about?"

Blushing, Konoka laughed nervously. "Um, I'd explain... but I really don't think you'd understand." Konoka replied in a whisper. Asuna looked hurt, pain flashing in her eyes as she walked with the girl. "It's not that I don't trust you. I only really trust you, Negi-kun, Ayaka-chan, and one more..."

"Then why won't you tell me. That person with you last night sounded kind of scary. If someone's bugging you, tell me who it is and I'll deal with him." Asuna said a little more pressured. Konoka winced at her friend's words but remained silent. "So you still won't tell me?"

"I'm sorry Asuna." Konoka mumbled her eyes downcast. "But I just don't think you're ready for that."

* * *

"_Pay your dues..." a low dark husky voice murmured. The sounds of large wings flapping softly causing a slight draft was heard clearly._

"_How much do I owe you this time?" Konoka asked seductively._

"_The usual amount is good enough." the voice whispered once again._

"_Then I'll gladly pay... and a tip as well?" Konoka replied before her voice was muffled by something._

* * *

'_What exactly is Konoka hiding.'_ Asuna thought as she paced in her room slowly. She had walked passed Konoka's room not to long ago, and once again she heard that same voice speak to her. _'What exactly is going on...'_

"Asuna, will you stop pacing? It's giving me a headache." Ayaka said looking up from her book. Asuna looked up from her musing and looked at her girlfriend with apologetic smile. "Something's wrong. You've got this look on your face that's telling me something is, so don't deny it. I know you all to well."

Laughing softly Asuna walked over to Ayaka's bed and sat down. "Yea, somethin' buggin' me, but I really don't know what it is." Asuna confessed honestly. Looking at her lover softly Ayaka placed a hand on the red head's head and brought her down and caressed the uneasy girl. "Thanks."

"No problem." Ayaka replied kissing Asuna softly.

* * *

The day had gone normally. Every one broke into groups exploring the area. Konoka, Asuna, Ayaka, and Negi where all together standing in front of a temple tori gate.

"Where could Setsuna-san be?" Negi mumbled to himself worriedly as he looked down at his watch. The other _"Konoe girl" _was late by a good 15 minutes and counting.

A single black feather drifted down slowly onto Konoka's shoulder. The girl caught it easily and looked at it with a smile. "Negi-kun, I don't think she'll be coming." Konoka quipped at the 10 year old boy.

"Why is that?" Negi questioned.

"I noticed she was a little paler then usual. She might be sick." Konoka replied.

"Ah ok. Then shall we be off?" Negi asked looking at his small group with anticipation written all over his excited ten year old eyes.

'_Set-chan, you owe me for this.' _

'_I am technically here though.'_

'_But not __**here**__ with us.'_

'_Does above not count now a days?'_

'_To bad it never counted.'_

'_Mah, oh well.'_

'_See you soon.'_

"Konoka, stop spacing off!" Asuna shouted. Konoka looked up laughing as she ran over to her friends. Asuna whacked the young brunette lightly on the head as she scolded her. "Seriously Konoka, you're such a space case."

"Sorry about that. There have been a few things going on." Konoka confessed. Something about Kyoto made her feel a little uneasy, even though she was born here... it still felt weird.

The group walked around aimlessly chatting away, and enjoying the Kyoto scenery. As they progressed in the area the group happened about the Cinema Town. Asuna being the first to notice it took immediate action.

"Hey! Let's take a look over there." Asuna said eagerly as she looked at the large building complex. Konoka beamed as she raced over to Asuna with excitement.

"I haven't been to this place in a while. Last time I went was during an icky omiai. Please can we, Negi-kun?" Konoka pleaded as she raced back towards Negi with a puppy dog face. Being unable to resist the cute Konoe heir, Negi agreed. "Yay!"

* * *

"Hey, Asuna, check me out!" Konoka said as she appeared before her yukata clad friend. Konoka wore a beautiful kimono with an elaborate floral design, an old fashioned umbrella, and her hair up delicately.

"Whoa! Konoka-san, you look so pretty!" Negi exclaimed as he fixed his own attire. Smiling at the boy Konoka blushed.

"Wow, Konoka you look amazing! Aya, check her out!" Asuna said as she looked at her girlfriend, who was all gussied up as well. Asuna gawked at her beautiful girlfriend with a slack jaw. "Wow... forget Konoka... you're lookin' seriously sexy there Aya."

Blushing Ayaka smiled. "Thank you, Asu."

"Now I'm jealous! Set-chan!" Konoka commanded. A gust of wind picked up, shocking the group as the final member of their exploration group arrived.

"You summoned me?" Setsuna inquired, her voice still so cold and unnerving. Konoka smiled at the girl who came to her simple call. Looking at the kimono wearing girl Setsuna blushed a slight tinge of pink. "Hm?"

"Setsuna-san!" Negi yelped in surprise.

Smiling at Setsuna's reaction Konoka moved closer to the girl. Asuna pulled her back, eyes filled with worry. "Konoka, what just happened? Why'd you say _'Set-chan' _and then Setsuna-san suddenly appeared? I really want some answers now." Asuna said with a pleading stare. "People don't just come in a gust of wind."

"I would ask you ever so kindly to unhand my wi-ward.." Setsuna said growled, praying that no one caught her tiny slip.

"Set-chan..." Konoka mumbled as she looked at the stoic girl. Feeling the unease her best friend emitted, and the rate Setsuna belittled herself, Konoka sighed. "Set-chan, I called you out right now to ask one thing."

"Merely ask and I shall." Setsuna replied quickly with a steep bow.

Twirling around before Setsuna, Konoka flashed her best smile and asked, "Do you think I'm pretty in this?"

"Yes... so very much." Setsuna replied softly as she brought her hand out and brushed aside a stray strand of hair and knelt back down. Feeling that her quota was complete for Konoka's summon Setsuna stood up straight again. "Shall I return to my post?" Setsuna asked.

"Nopes, I want you to stay with me." Konoka answered positively as she grasped Setsuna's hand, squeezing it tightly. She smiled at the girl causing other shy away. "Set-chan... I really want to tell them, please? I really don't want to keep this secret..." the brunette pleaded. Setsuna looked away, her eyes squinting into the distance, and gave the girl a swift nod.

"Wha?" Asuna blubbered as she was the pretty brunette interact with the handsomely dressed Setsuna. Staring at the two Asuna shot a confused look at her girlfriend, and back to Konoka with Setsuna. "Okay, seriously is anyone going to tell me what exactly is going on?" she asked getting irked quickly.

Taking a deep breath, Konoka replied quietly, "Me and Set-chan are well... we're lovers." Setsuna stayed calm, cool, and collected as Konoka made her bold declaration. Both Asuna and Ayaka shot a glance at each other, staying wordless for a bit. Negi stood there with a confused stare, sure he understood what the term lovers meant, but... it was still a shocker.

"Whoa... but don't you two have the same last name? You're like related aren't you?" Asuna inquired, getting more confused by the second. Blushing Konoka shook her head.

"No, no... Set-chan's last name is Sakurazaki but, she changed it after we... um you know. Tied the knot." Konoka replied correcting Asuna's question. Setsuna nodded her head slightly to confirm Konoka's answer, proving it to be true.

Screaming out loud in frustration, Asuna scratched her head. "Okay, that was a lot." she said with a laugh. "I should've believed you, Konoka. Wow... just wow. To think my best friend was keeping something like hidden from me. Seriously how long?" Asuna's eyes flashed an angry shade of blue and green, no longer the soft look on her face, but a glare and a scowl marring her beautiful features.

"Asuna-san, please calm down..." Negi whimpered as he tried to quell his student's rage.

Looking to the right, and then to the left, Setsuna pulled out her sword pointing it to the left of her. She pulled Konoka close to her body, wrapping her arm around her possessively growling ferally. "Come out now!" she called out as she held her ground.

"Aha, so you found me? That didn't take very long now. I'm glad your skills haven't dulled in your old age." a childish voice rang out from the crowd, and from the crowd a girl adorning a frilly pink dress with a matching silly bonnet on her head. "Then again... a powerful demon lord such as yourself, would be able to sniff out the _danger_ easily."

"State your business and leave, before I eradicate you." Setsuna growled as she swayed her sword slowly, ignoring the rude comment regarding her age.

"Well... I'm here for, Konoka-Ojou-sama. Kindly hand her over please. I don't want to harm such a magnificent prize such as yourself, oh Great Karasu King." the girl said, her voice taunting the well equipped Setsuna.

"I gave up that title of King ages ago." Setsuna said deflating the girl's title claim. The girl chuckled at Setsuna's stony reply. "Tell me, did I say something funny... horribly dressed human scum?"

"No, no, my Lord, not at all. You are the utmost of seriousness." the girl replied mocking Setsuna and brushing off her cruel statement. She took a step forward and Setsuna took a step back. The girl laughed once more. "Why does my Lord cower?" the asked with a smile.

"This one does not fear a pathetic human such as yourself." Setsuna replied her voice getting colder and more feral by the drop of sand. Ayaka shivered as she watched Setsuna and the new comer converse. Feeling a warm hand grab her own Ayaka felt a new sense of calm wash over her. "I commend you not to make a scene here." Setsuna said.

"Set-chan..." Konoka whispered, scared to what mad her lover feel aggravated enough to draw her sword. Clutching onto the other girl's shirt tightly, Konoka huddled closer to her.

Sensing Konoka's fear, Setsuna looked at Konoka with a tender smile saying, "I will protect you, Kono-chan." Hearing Setsuna's words Konoka felt safe once again, and Setsuna got back to her main topic. "Now, either flee or taste my blade? Which ever you choose... you **will **lose."

"How about neither? I bet you can't even hit me with your old age." the girl jeered. Jerking back Setsuna broke her stoic facade and glowered at the overly pink girl. She had allowed the old age comment to pass once, but twice that was just mean! "Oh? Did I hit a nerve? Goodness gracious, my Lord I apologize."

"I am not that old!" Setsuna roared loudly. Bursting out in laughter Konoka held onto her sides, holding onto Setsuna's hand while she was at it. "Kono-chan!" Setsuna whined.

"Oh-ho! So the great Demon Lord Setsuna, has been tamed by the princess? How cute." the girl said sarcastically. "Now fun and games aside, please hand her over." The girl swayed back and forth getting her limbs ready to attack.

Asuna strutted up to the pink clad girl and stared at her with a frown. "I don't know who you think you are, but coming here all willy nilly, saying hand her over, is really starting to piss me off." she growled as she poked the girl's bonnet.

With a sigh the girl drew her weapon. "Fine I shall finish this quickly. My Lord, please don't resist." she mumbled quietly, disappearing from her spot.

Taking a gander at the empty space before her Asuna gawked. The sounds of tempered steel clashing against each other made her twirl around.

Setsuna had parried the girl's weapon easily with her nodachi. Her hand held her weapon firmly, never shaking, while the girl struggled to keep herself from being deflected away. Konoka screamed and hid her face into Setsuna's yukata and held on tighter.

"Asuna, come over here! You to Iincho! Negi-sensei, stay where you are." Setsuna commanded firmly as she pushed away the girl. The new comer shrieked as she soared through the air, her dress being torn from the sheer force Setsuna exhorted in her thrust.

Running towards the fearsome warrior, Asuna grabbed Ayaka and stood close to Setsuna. Sheathing her weapon, Setsuna grabbed hold of Asuna and Ayaka and said, "Shadow technique, explosive escape!"

A bubbling black liquid seeped out of the ground around them. The black ooze spread around them, rising till it reached the tops of their shoes. Letting go of the other two girls, Setsuna picked Konoka up delicately in her arms, holding her bridal style, as the black goo covered some more ground. Asuna and Ayaka clung onto each other screaming at the bubbling liquid began climbing up their legs, but Negi merely struggled in fascination at the black substance picking up a hand full and examined it. As the goo made itself spread it released a dark murky smoke.

"Shadow!" Setsuna proclaimed. The black goo reacted to her word and shot up into the air, falling down around the five in a collapsing cone. As it descended back to the ground the liquid engulfed them all, the lower it went the four went with it, and eventually the liquid absorbed them seeping back into the ground from hence it came.

* * *

The sound of coughing poked its way out of the smoke. Asuna's hand searching for her lover's, and her eyes straining to find her best friend. "I can't... see." Asuna mumbled as she covered her face with her fore arm. A great breeze began to blow along with the sound of massive wings and then the smoke dispersed. The moment it did Asuna's vision returned and she spotted her girlfriend a few feet away from her. "Ayaka!" she screamed, hoping to rouse the blonde.

"Set-chan!" Konoka screamed shrilly. Grabbing Ayaka, Asuna looked to where her best friend's scream came from. Konoka was hunched over a fallen Setsuna, who had massive black wings protruding from her back, and pitch black feathers littering the Kyoto ground. "Set-chan!" Konoka screamed again.

"I'm okay, Kono-chan... I'm really not used to... teleporting so... many... people at once... please give me a moment..." Setsuna whispered in a low husky voice, her eyes hazy and her breath some what ragged. "I am... sorry I worried you..."

"Set-chan..." Konoka whispered stroking her lover's cheek gently.

Carrying the unconscious blonde on her back, Asuna walked slowly over to Konoka and Setsuna, but remained in a distance, still weary of Konoka's lies and deception. The dark haired girl was resting on Konoka's lap, and Konoka brushed the girl's hair, combing it with her fingers gently, whispering quietly to the resting girl.

"So... you really weren't lying where you?" Asuna asked, repositioning Ayaka into a more secure spot. Konoka looked at her with a frown and turned back to her exhausted lover. Giving up on getting anything else from Konoka, Asuna began to search of the brat that traveled with them.

Negi got somewhat separated from the group, probably because Setsuna didn't hold onto him, or maybe it was just the kid's dumb luck, but the poor boy got stuck up a tree.

"Need some help kid?" Asuna asked with a smirk. Looking down at the red head Negi laughed nervously pleading silently to be let down. "Well to bad for you, I'm carrying Ayaka." Asuna dead panned with a dark grin.

"It is alright, Asuna-san... I shall help the... Sensei..." a low husky voice offered. Twisting herself quickly, Asuna glared at Setsuna, her jaw dropping as she looked up at the mysterious girl. Her eye brow quirked, Setsuna peered into Asuna's eyes and saw her reflection within. "Oh... I see I have broken the seal... so terribly sorry for letting you see my true form."

"N-No... it's okay, you look pretty... cool right now." Asuna managed to say as she scanned the girl, no woman before her.

Looking at her, Asuna gawked at Setsuna's _true_ form. The once 4"9" tall 14 year old girl was now about the same height as Mana or Kaede or possibly taller, and easily made light of Asuna's own height in a cruel twist of fate, but she also looked like she was in her early 20's.

Not only did her height change, everything about her did as well. Her face had a royal elegance to it, pale as freshly fallen snow, untouched, unmarred, and ice cold. A firm pointed jaw, slenderly shaped neck, sharp, keen blood red eyes, two symmetrical red stripes on each of her cheeks, ears pointed almost elven, her hair still in the side pony tail and covering half of her face, cascaded down like ivy almost down to her wrist. Her fingers had sharp nails, no claws, and her teeth, pure white fangs much like Evangeline's, but shorter, more feral, more beastly. On her back, two magnificent midnight black wings, with feathers that shimmered in the light a deep navy blue. Protruding from her beneath her belt, long elegant black tail feathers, matching her wings, trailed the ground lightly but never touching it. Her body even more delicate then it was before. Setsuna was not so well endowed in that other form, but that was due to her binding them, but now Setsuna's breast where not in sight, and this time it was because of her change of attire.

Setsuna was not wearing that baggy looking yukata from before, but now she wore a light weight armor, that was a flawless white color on the outside and a vibrant red in the inside, that came around her color bone and down to the ground reaching her feet. Instead of covering her entire upper body, the white armor left the middle of her chest exposed with white material covering the side, with hanging red tassels. These tassels where joined together and ran across joining the two sides of armor. Now where the armor left an opening, Setsuna wore a thin looking black breastplate with an elaborate design in the middle, and one protecting her back. At this point, near the end of the armor a dark colored leather or cloth joined both sides of the armor. Though this was not all the breastplate was attached to, it was attached to another component to Setsuna's armor, her leg armor. This little piece of metal and thread was attached to the breastplate, front and back, by black leather one on each top corner that joined the breast plate.

Her pants where nothing special, just white, like the upper body armor, poofy till the joint, and then hidden underneath her boots with red material a little below her joints and just above the ankle. No, that's not right. At the groin area, just a little below the breast place, Setsuna had that red rope tied around her into two knots. At the first knot, it was connected to the end of the breast plate, and at the second it was connected to the leg armor. And now this rope slithered down her leg, and connected the openings on the side of her pants, which to ended with tassels.

Moving up again, the armor's selves where attached to the upper body piece by metal fasteners. Now these sleeves had an opening in the middle which gave way to hundreds of red threads intertwined together forming a small red rope, that formed one x shape on the outside, and one in the inside. The sleeves had a bit of volume to them, but at the joint of the arm they became snug, clinging closely to Setsuna's skin. And on her forearms, Setsuna had black iron gauntlets that reached her hand, were fastened tightly at her fore arm, at the wrist, and her thumb by a red material.

This was not all she wore. Underneath all of that elaborate armor, Setsuna wore a black yukata, and at her breast she had another layer of black material. At her neck, she had a bright fiery red design that met, and joined at here the yukata folded. Moving back down to the breast plate, those red threads at there once more in a criss-cross fashion. This red rope, tightly tied around Setsuna, fastened her swords to her sides. Her twin nodachi's. The swords held by the red rope where decorated in a brilliant gold, and shone with pride beside their master.

Before Asuna, in all of her unveiled glory, was Konoe Konoka's personal guard. The once great, Karasu King. The most elegant, regal, graceful, and respected, of all the rulers of that demon tribe. Sakurazaki Setsuna.

"Negi-sensei... forgive me for my carelessness... I thought you were closer..." Setsuna said, her voice nothing but a course whisper. Her breathing was some what ragged, and sweat dripped down her jaw.

Looking up Negi saw his student, and felt his body slip of the tree branch. With a scream, Negi braced himself for a fall that never came. "S-Setsuna-san?" Negi asked with a tremble as he stared into the demon girl's red eyes.

Setsuna placed Negi down onto the ground and turned around walking towards Konoka who was rushing over to her. The brunette threw her arms around Setsuna's waist and clung on, yelling at the girl angrily.

"You shouldn't be moving so fast! You're still tired!" Konoka growled. Setsuna chuckled at Konoka's adorable sermon, but knew the young girl was correct about her situation.

"Yes, Mother..." Setsuna whispered as she placed a clawed hand on Konoka's head, patting it softly. Frowning at Setsuna's treatment towards her, Konoka looked away with a pout. "Er... shall we?"

Asuna, with Ayaka still on her back and fully conscious now, walked over to the bickering duo. "So... where are we exactly?" Asuna asked with a curious stare.

"Well, in a few minutes, we will be at the Konoe family house hold." Setsuna informed.

* * *

"Welcome back, Konoka-Ojou-sama, Setsuna-sama." twenty beautiful girls wearing identical miko outfits said. They all bowed deeply as Konoka, Setsuna, Asuna, Ayaka, and Negi walked by.

A pale man in his late 40's walked over to Konoka and smiled softly at her. "Welcome home, Konoka." he said softly.

"Daddy!" Konoka shouted with a big smile as she rushed over to her father. Setsuna bowed at the man, and remained her stoic self. "Set-chan, give daddy a hug!"

"K-Kono-chan... that would be rather improper."

"I agree. A simple handshake then old friend?" Konoka's father suggested. Setsuna outstretched her clawed hand and grasped hold onto Konoka's father's. "It has been to long, my friend. I hope you have been treating my daughter well."

"Only the best for our princess, Iishun." Setsuna replied.

Asuna looked at Setsuna and over to her roomie's father. Negi trotted over to the conversing trio and pulled out a letter.

"You're the one I have to hand this letter to right?" Negi asked politely. Iishun accepted the letter, Konoka still holding onto him, he opened it and read the letter.

_Grand Daughter in-law, if you receive this letter protect the class at full strength! I want to hear everything when you get back. Make it gory!_

_Oh and if it is Son in-law reading this instead, you know what to do._

"Hm, Negi-sensei thank you but," Iishun began as he folded up the letter once more, "This letter is also for Setsuna-kun. If you please?" he asked, offering the letter over to Setsuna.

Reading the letter quickly Setsuna smirked. "That crazy old man." Setsuna said with a grin on her face handing the letter back to Iishun.

"Now! You all must be tired. You are welcome to stay here. A friend of Konoka's is a friend of mine. And a friend of my daughter in-law is a friend of mine as well!" Iishun said with a hearty laugh.

Detaching herself from her father's side, Konoka returned to her lover's side and grabbed hold of the taller girl's arm. "It's been so long since we've been here huh, Set-chan?" Konoka asked with a smile.

"Indeed it has." Setsuna replied.

"Oh, oh! Set-chan, daddy, you have to tell us some stories of when you two traveled together!" Konoka beamed. The mere thought of her Setsuna and her Father traveling side by side, gave her such a thrill. Asuna, Ayaka, and Negi gasped at what Konoka had requested.

"Whoa, so your dad and Setsuna traveled together?! Just how hold are you Setsuna-san?" Asuna asked loudly, a little freaked out by the possible age difference between the winged warrior and her best friend.

"I am a little bit younger then Evangeline-san... hm, but I do believe I am around 460 years old. At least I think so. So many years have gone by, and I really can't recall very well." Setsuna answered as she thought of how old she is.

The trio stared at Setsuna, mouthed gapped, and speechless. Ayaka being the first one to snap out of the shock of Setsuna's true being, she quickly accepted the whole idea.

"Asuna, we really have no right to judge. This is a family matter, and we cannot meddle with it." Ayaka said wisely. Setsuna bowed slightly to the blonde haired girl causing a rosy blush to appear on her face.

"Hm, I guess your right, but wow that was a real shocker!" Asuna said with a laughing grin.

Iishun smiled at Konoka's friends, and looked at his old traveling buddy. "Well now, you all seem tired, I'll ask the cooks to have dinner ready, and till then you may explore the Konoe Estate." Iishun said offering the group entrance to his home. "Oh and Setsuna-kun, please... don't scare the maids again."

"Hm, I'll try... but they usually cower in fear even if I don't do anything." Setsuna grinned, showing her pearly white fangs, and flexed her clawed hand slowly.

* * *

"Wow... Konoka this place is huge! Hey, Ayaka this place might be bigger then your mansion, hehe." Asuna jeered. The blonde scowled at her girlfriend's comparison between her home and Konoka's.

"Actually... my palace is much bigger then both combined..." Setsuna whispered, her face dazed and unfocused.

"What was that?" Ayaka growled.

"Huh? Oh, sorry I was sort of reminiscing about something. Please forget my rudeness." the demon girl said with a bow.

'_Something's really fishy about you, Setsuna-san... just what and who are you?' _Asuna thought suspiciously, watching the taller girl interact with the short brunette.

The group traveled around the Kyoto home, taking in all the sights, Setsuna scaring some maids, Asuna breaking an expensive vase, Ayaka scolding her, Setsuna scaring more maids, Konoka scolding her as well... and so on and so forth.

"Oh, this is me and Set-chan's room." Konoka realized as she pointed out a large door. "You guys wanna see?" Everyone looked up at Setsuna with questioning eyes, waiting to see what the girl would say.

"It's alright with me."

"Woot!" Asuna cheered as she jumped up onto Ayaka's back, forcing the taller girl to carry her in a piggy back style. "Thanks, Aya."

"Your heavy!" Ayaka complained, but she didn't try to remove the redhead from her.

Setsuna opened the door for Konoka and held it open so every one could enter. Once everyone stepped through the doors Setsuna entered the room herself.

The door revealed a long hallway, and on each side of the hallway photos hung in beautiful picture frames. Asuna stared at a picture to her right and couldn't look away.

Within the photo, Setsuna delicately held a small brown haired baby, eyes staring softly at the small child. The demon girl in the photo wore a white and blue yukata, her sword strapped to her waist. It was a really nice photo.

"Hey, Konoka who's the baby in this photo?" Asuna asked. Konoka looked over to where her friend stood and looked at the photo.

"Oh, that's a picture of my as a baby. I was cute huh?" Konoka asked sticking her tongue out playfully. Asuna had her mouth open as she turned to her left and saw another picture.

The photo was taken at night time, in a festival of some sort. In the middle of the photo a young Konoka stood beside a kneeling kitsune masked Setsuna. The young girl had a big smile on her face as she blew a pinwheel before her guardian's eyes.

"That's a photo of the first festival I went to. Set-chan had come back from somewhere far away, and made it back just in time to take me there." Konoka said with a soft smile at her childhood memory.

Ayaka was astonished at the line of photographs that hung on the hallway. She traveled ahead of the rest of the group looking at each one carefully. There where photos of the class, photos of her and Asuna together, some more of Konoka and Setsuna together.

Feeling rather enlightened that the couple even thought of her and Asuna. She topped at a table beside the end of the hallway. Looking at it carefully there was a clear crystal vase with well arranged flowers, two picture frames and a letter. Ignoring the rest of the stuff on the well built table, Ayaka picked up a particular photograph that caught her eye. Lifting it up she took a closer look.

Within the photo, a moment captured in time, only to be protected for an eternity, possibly the happiest moment of Konoka's past was there in plain sight. The beautiful heiress was wearing a marvelously crafted wedding gown, it was probably hand sewn. No machine could weave such breath taking design.

Konoka noticed that Ayaka was ahead of them and walked over to the blonde haired girl, her eyes quickly falling onto her most precious photograph. The photograph of her wedding day, the day when her life became permanently entwined with the powerful demon.

"On that day, Set-chan never looked more handsome." Konoka whispered as she looked at the photograph fondly.

In that photograph, she was being held bridal style by her beautiful demon lover. Their eyes so entranced with the other they didn't notice the photographer snapping a quick shot of them. Setsuna wore a simple black tuxedo, red rose on her left breast pocket with a napkin folded neatly behind it. Setsuna's wings and tail weren't hidden, actually they added a surreal effect to the photograph. Ying and Yang.

It was true on what Konoka had said, but she was also partially wrong. Not only did Setsuna look her most handsomest, but Konoka also looked absolutely radiant, complimenting the demon well. Glowing as she held onto her lover, staring into her eyes with all the love in the world. The two where perfect for each other. A true king with her fairytale Queen.

"Hey Konoka, I've been wondering." Asuna quipped curiously as she looked at the photograph as well. The brunette turned her eyes to the red head with a quirked eyebrow. "If Setsuna's a demon... aren't the rules of your marriage a little, different? I mean she isn't human."

"Actually... you are correct, Asuna-san." Setsuna said joining into the conversation. Looking at the demon woman behind them, they noticed a mask loosely held in Setsuna's grasp. She held it in a way that it only covered half of her face, her devilish smile showing only half of its ferocity. "As a Karasu demon, and a Karasu Akuma Kokuou at that... the terms of our marriage is indeed... different."

"King?!" Asuna, Negi, and Ayaka shouted in unison. Setsuna chuckled as she placed the masked down on the table with her wedding photo. She looked at Konoka with a tender smile nodding at her.

"Set-chan, do you really wanna?" Konoka asked a little timidly. Once again Setsuna nodded her head. "Okay, but please don't tell them about the you know what." Setsuna laughed nervously as she figured out what the you know what part meant.

"Anyways, as I was saying... the terms of our marriage is indeed different." Setsuna started off as she fixed the photograph that had been unsettled. "It also varies between demon races. My race for one, is a very unique one."

"Oh how so?" Negi asked getting really interested about his student's true self.

"For one, my tribe doesn't believe in boundaries between people. We are multi-cultural. Demons of many tribes live amongst us, as well as humans." Setsuna answered with a soft smile. "So because of this we are well diversified, and because of our laws we all live peacefully. The crow tribe... has never faced war."

Everyone stood there mesmerized by Setsuna's words. Never had she told her tale to anyone outside of her family, but anyone would keep secrets. She was no exception to this.

"This is along tale my friends, I suggest you all take a seat." Setsuna smirked. The warrior grabbed hold of Konoka's hand and ushered her over to the couch. "Kono-chan, I have never told you of my tribe, or my rule have I?"

"No, this is a first. Come on tell more!" Konoka pleaded. She wanted to learn more about her lover, and this was her chance. It also allowed her best friends to understand why she had kept their relationship secret... it would allow them to accept Setsuna.

"Yes my, love." Setsuna complied as she held onto her left nodachi, Yuunagi. "Well as I was saying, the crow village is one with many diversities. Humans provide a more civil out take on life, and we demons lent the humans our strength. But this unity of demon and man cannot be possible with out the royal family."

"Your family?" Ayaka asked getting absorbed into the story bit by bit.

"Yes, my family, the Sakurazaki... have been the rulers of the Karasu land since the beginning." Setsuna began once more. "Each heir born to the throne has a chance to gain the thrown, but the only thing is in order to attain the thrown an heir must bear the royal family markings." She placed a finger on her cheek. "This is the marking of a royal. Though... eventually all children born to the royal family get this mark, but the first child to attain this mark gets the throne.

Once an heir adorns these markings the current king or queen must step down, and allow the new ruler to rein. Though it isn't that simple. A few days after gaining the crown the new ruler must take a mate."

Everyone was silent, anticipating what Setsuna was about to say. This pleased the demon to no end, seeing the love of her life so enthralled with her passed, and her love's friends intrigued by it as well.

"So is that why you took Konoka as a mate, or what ever?" Asuna asked. A dark look on Setsuna's face flashed for the quickest of instances.

"_Young masters, dinner is ready." a servant shouted. The poor maid probably didn't know they were in their room, seeing as how about 15 of them where shouting out the message._

"Well this story will have to wait. Dinner is being served as we speak." Setsuna said with a smile. The warrior stood up slowly so her weapons wouldn't clatter around, after standing up straight she offered her hand to Konoka who gratefully accepted it.

"Aww, but I wanna the rest of the story, Set-chan!" Konoka whined as she walked over to her lover. Shaking her head Setsuna smiled. "Oh poo."

"Can you continue with the story at the dinner table, Setsuna-san? I'm quite enthralled with your tale." Negi asked with bright eyes. The boy jumped around all giddy after hearing of the unique demon tribe. All of his short life, Negi's heard nothing but horrible things about demons, but yet here before his eyes is a living breathing demon king of a peaceful tribe.

"Maybe... if Iishun doesn't keep ranting about our travels together." the demon lord chuckled hesitantly. There was some things Setsuna wanted to keep Konoka ignorant to... and Iishun would definitely spill the beans.

* * *

"Oh, oh! And then after getting swatted away like a bug, she landed on a large steaming pile of bear dung!" roared Iishun as he took a large swig of his drink. Setsuna was red in the face as her old friend depicted the story in a way... most unappealing.

Shifting her stare to her lover, Setsuna looked at Konoka with a hesitant look. "Y-You weren't... supposed to hear about that." she whimpered. Konoka bit her lower lip, snippets of a giggle squeezed its way through her pursed lips. "Kono-chan!"

"I'm sorry, Set-chan... but... but... that's just to funny!" Konoka exclaimed in a serious fit of the giggles. Never in her short life did she ever think that her noble and regal lover would fall victim to something so pathetic. The might demon king groaned and brought her head down onto the table quickly.

"Hm, oh I remember another story!" Iishun began. "Konoka do you know you owe your life to, Setsuna?"

"I've always known that, Daddy." Konoka replied as she stroked Setsuna's head, which was still on the table in a last ditch effort to fade into nothingness.

"Well you know when you were still in your mother's belly, you were a very weak child." Iishun's eyes glazed ever so lightly as he retold the story. "We were worried that you would be born a still born, or miscarry... but on one day you stopped moving completely. The doctors were boggled, all signs of life from you were gone, and that some how you had already died.

Your mother was a panic, pleading for the doctors to do something to save our little girl. They could do nothing, you my child were supposed to be born dead.

After hearing the news I walked out to take a walk to clear my mind. As I wandered outside, I saw a flurry of black feathers, and instantly I knew my old companion had returned from her land. I located her perched upon a rock, eyes full of turmoil. Running up to her I asked, "Why have you returned so early?" she replied, "I felt something pull me here." Now at the time I didn't understand what she meant, but after seeing her stare into the mansion I figured it out.

Setsuna left me standing there as she walked into the estate, her eyes raging with inner conflict. I chased after her, and where I followed she lead me back to you, Konoka. Nozomu had her arms around Setsuna's neck, crying her heart out. It really seemed like a moment between two lovers torn apart from each other. She had told her about what had happened, then Setsuna did something I don't think she's ever done with her own children. She placed her hand on your mother's belly just to feel you and then you just suddenly came back."

"Iishun, you should stop the story now." Setsuna growled, her claws digging into the hard wood table.

The head of the Konoe family looked taken back. "You should tell her Setsuna, you can't keep her in the dark forever you know. Plus I think she might want to know how you asked for her hand in marriage before she was even born." Setsuna stayed quiet from then on. "Anyways, after your miraculous recovery, the vagabond demon had walked up to me, dragged me outside, and look at me with eyes so intense you couldn't even place words to it. "Give me her hand in marriage, Iishun." she said. "What?!" I exclaimed in surprise. Then Setsuna laughed, she laughed with a smile I've never seen before and then she told me, "She's the one, the one I've spent my whole life searching for." And then I told her no, but made a proposition. If you, Konoka, where to fall in love with her before 15th birthday... I would give you to her in marriage."

"And as you can see, I did. Isn't that right, Set-chan?" Konoka quipped happily. Setsuna looked at the bubbly girl with a softly smile and patted her on the head, like one would to a child.

"Wow, that was a really nice story, Iishun-san. I never thought a love like that could exist!" Negi exclaimed in awe.

"Yet another thing unique to my tribe. We search for our soul-mate, no matter how far, or how long it will take. Actually we're also called the Cupid's of the demon world. If you're close to a karasu demon or his/her destined soul-mate, your relationship will last forever." Setsuna explained eyeing Asuna and Ayaka carefully.

"That's fine and dandy, but Iishun-san said something about children. What was that about, Setsuna-san?" asked Asuna in a suspicious manner. Setsuna looked at her pleadingly not to say anymore, but Asuna didn't catch on. "And that reminds me, you also said something about taking someone as a mate when you took the crown. Your prehistoric! Konoka isn't the only one is she?"

Shifting her eyes from her best friend to her love Konoka asked, "Set-chan, is there something you aren't telling me?" The mighty warrior looked away ashamed. "There is, isn't there? Tell me. Please."

Looking down onto the table, Setsuna's eyebrows furrowed, her lips forming a small line, fist clenched tightly. "You weren't... supposed to know about that."

"Why?"

"Because, the moment I felt our connection, those people... didn't matter any longer." Setsuna replied quietly averting her eyes to form a glare towards Iishun. The elderly man shrugged his shoulders and took a happy swig of his sake.

Standing up in a furry, Konoka walked away. She wasn't angry at the fact Setsuna possibly had a family aside from her, she was angry at the fact Setsuna hadn't told her. She heard the powerful demon's voice call out to her pleading her not to go, but she didn't want to hear it.

"Iishun, you should have stopped long ago." Setsuna growled angrily, eyes flashing a deadly crimson. Standing up Setsuna followed Konoka in hopes to patch things up with her wife, and avoid a really bad argument at that.

Asuna stared at the disappearing demon with a curious stare, feeling somewhat victorious in her actions. Ayaka being the intuitive one between noticed what the redhead was trying to do, so she acted.

_Bam!_

"What was that for!?" Asuna screeched reeling from the pain of getting hit on the head. Negi quickly feeling the hostility growing between the two increasing, Negi decided it was time he finished his dinner.

"You know full well what you did! Setsuna-san was looking at you pleadingly not to open your big mouth!" Ayaka roared angrily.

"Now, now you two settle down. I must thank you Asuna-kun for saying that. Setsuna really should have told her about it sooner." picking up his chopsticks Iishun picked up a piece of tempura and ate it. "It really is about time my little girl heard about the rest of her family." Asuna looked at the man with a frown. "I can also see you're really uneasy about Konoka's little secret."

"A little doesn't cut it! Konoka's only 14, she shouldn't be married to some prehistoric charred chicken!" Asuna shouted her anger sky rocketing, but still Iishun took it calmly.

"Konoka, isn't the one who belongs to, Setsuna. It's really quite opposite. Setsuna, belongs to, Konoka." he chuckled. "If you allow me to tell the story you'll understand their predicament a little easier."

"Please do tell us, I think this bozo needs to hear it in order to accept the simple fact, Konoka-san is _happy _with Setsuna-san." Ayaka stated somewhat calmer now that Iishun offered to explain. As much as she loves Asuna, the girl was still so stupid.

"Thank you." Iishun said with a smile. "Now the Crow Demon Tribe is a tribe like no other. It runs under dictatorship, but the people still have their say. If a law is to be passed, the people must decide if it is in their best interest. It is a well balanced kingdom under the constant and righteous rule of the Sakurazaki. Actually the Konoe family owes them a great deal, they have guarded us for centuries on end.

As you have said Asuna-kun, Setsuna was king and needed to take a mate to rule by her side, there was no rule in which she had to _love_ said mate. Hm, actually using the term mate would be horribly incorrect. In order for a demon to take a mate, she or he must mark them as their own. I have met this _ex-wife_ of Setsuna's only once, and that was during a small journey to the magical kingdom. She was heavy with her first child, and quite how should I say... bitchy as wel. She was and still is beautiful, a creature of divinity, she loved Setsuna with her whole heart, but as you can see... Setsuna did not. She did not bear the mating mark, claiming her to be Setsuna's alone. I am no expert on the demon ritual for taking a lover, but I do know that once you mark someone you are tied to them for eternity. You can have no other but the one you mark, and this is also how I know Setsuna won't ever leave Konoka. She has marked my little girl as her own, and sworn to be her protector no matter what."

"But you said she had kids... that um, kinda requires a guy, unless..." Asuna mumbled quietly, slightly embarrassed to mention the other requirement for reproduction.

"Good question. I had asked about that as well, and it took me a good year or so to finally understand." Iishun laughed at the fond memory he shared with his daughter's enigmatic lover. "If I remember correctly, Setsuna told me that when all crow demon children are born, they are ill. Sad as it may sound it is true, but the odd thing is mostly the boys succumb to this sickness. The girls get over it within a few days after birth

Now because of this sickness, the men in the crow population is low, causing a large dent in the reproduction cycle. So being as cleaver as they are the women of the crow tribe learned how to... um... you know reproduce with out the help of a man... um, ahem. Anyways, because of this other unique ability, Lady Houseki, was able to bear Setsuna's heirs."

"Lady Houseki... Sakurazaki Houseki, wow pretty name." Ayaka mused happily as she imagine the woman that came before Konoka.

"Now, the story is not over yet. There is still much more. You see, Setsuna was happy to be King of her land, it was prosperous, she was a revolutionary change to them... but she was lonely as well." Taking a pause Iishun took a moment to recall what Setsuna had told him about her past. "As I have said, she did not love Lady Houseki, she kept her by her side but she did not feel anything. So she left, she left her kingdom after waiting for one of her heirs to gain the rightful markings of the throne.

After leaving her beloved kingdom, Setsuna wandered the world. She once told me she got into a scuffle with the great demon lord of the west, Sesshoumaru. She herself was the lord of the South, seeing as how the crow tribe controlled it. The two fought in away that we all feared they'd destroy Japan... but then after K.O-ing each other by running into each other by accident, the two just suddenly became chummy. They drank tea, talked about politics, it was really weird.

Okay that was off topic back on track now. Setsuna wandered the world looking for that one person who she longed for, and eventually she bumped into Evangeline. I'm sure you know her as the little girl stuck forever in puberty. Well after they met they traveled around together, and then Nagi came in."

"Nagi? You can't mean my... father do you?" Negi asked pleadingly.

"Yes young man, Nagi Sprinfield." Iishun replied confirming the young boy's question. "After meeting Nagi, Evangeline literally stalked him. And because of that, Setsuna followed and eventually we all met. The adventures we shared as a group made her forget the constant loneliness, and actually when Setsuna arrived at my doorstep that fateful day, she was checking up on the family she left behind."

"Hm, I... think I understand now." Asuna said feeling guilty about the way she treated Setsuna. "I should go... apologize huh?"

"I think you should Asuna-kun. Setsuna has tried to hard to keep them a secret, I wouldn't be surprised if she tries to kill me in my sleep tonight." Iishun bursted out into laughter, but stopped after feeling chill run up his spine. "I really wouldn't put it passed her..."

"Kay, I'll go look for her... wow, that was a really incredible tale..." Asuna whispered in pure awe and amazement. She had always thought that the person destined for Konoka was a handsome prince who rode a beautiful white horse, chivalrous, brave, cunning, and romantic. Instead the beautiful girl had a Godly king who had great black wings, so black they could only be compared to the endless abyss of space. She rode no horse for she flew, she was gallant in her actions, she was fearless, she was smart on her feet, and most of all she waited her whole life for Konoka. She waited so long to hold her in her arms, to kiss her, to talk with her, to walk with her under the same sky, and to love her. "Hm, maybe I might have been a little on the wrong here."

"A little?"

"Okay, I was wrong, and I'll go apologize now." Asuna retorted rudely.

The girl ran off in the direction that the couple went off into. This mansion was larger then it looked, and it looked huge! Asuna ran in almost every direction she could, running back and forth hoping to find the handsome demon with her queen.

"_Konoka! I didn't tell you because I knew you'd act this way. I'm old, I'm almost as old as your entire family line."_

"_I know that! I'm not upset about the fact you have another family aside from me. I really don't. I understand the fact that you're much older than me, and you would have had many other women and possibly men as well. I don't care about that, I care about now. Sure, I care about our memories but... I'm upset about the fact you didn't tell me."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Set-chan, sorry can't fix everything... ah! S-Set-chan, don't..."_

"_Konoka, you are the love of my life, my wife, my mate... and with my old title of king, I couldn't go without um... you know. I left all that behind, I left it all to look for you. For the moment I laid my eyes upon you, I really forgot about them. To be honest, I just remembered about them today."_

"_You really are silly, Set-chan."_

"_Forgive me... Kono-chan?"_

"_No, I'm still mad at you."_

"_Damnit. Will a kiss make you forget?"_

"_Maybe, maybe not."_

"_How about something more?"_

"_Now that...__** is possible**__."_

'_Erk... I am not going out there...'_ Asuna thought. _'I'll go apologize tomorrow. Yea, tomorrow.'_ Sliding away from the wall, Asuna made a dash to the dining room praying that Setsuna or Konoka hadn't heard her. Walking as fast as she could Asuna finally saw the light to the dinning room.

"Wow, that is an incredible story!" she heard Ayaka say.

"Um ya... I couldn't find 'em." Asuna muttered with a blush on her face._ 'I __**wish**__ I didn't find them...'_

"Well that is to bad, Asuna. Come sit, you must be tired after running around like that." Ayaka commanded whilst pointing to the spot next to her. She never asked Asuna to do anything, she would either tell her what to do or allow her do what she wanted to. Asking was a frivol thing in their relationship.

Iishun smiled at the young couple and said, "You two are something else really. So young and to be so in love. I wish I was like you." His smile became the tiniest of frowns. "But oh well! Oh look they have returned!"

"Can it." Setsuna barked bearing her fangs menacingly causing Iishun to flinch. She felt a light punch on her arm, and noticed that her beloved queen had a frown on her oh so adorable face. "Um, love you?" Setsuna squeaked in the most adorable voice she could manage, but still the frown on Konoka's face stayed. "What?!"

"Nothing." Konoka replied briskly taking leave of her lover's side to a more favorable spot beside her best friends.

The mighty demon groaned in agony as her princess began chatting with her friends. "Sometimes... I just don't get you..." she mumbled with a sad sigh. Standing quietly, Setsuna pondered where she should take her seat, or just leave. She chose to leave.

* * *

"And then she flew into a tree." Iishun dead panned, his face the utmost serious, but a small smile threatened to crack his facade. "Hm, which is also probably why she'll never get a driver's license."

"Oh that was... mean but true." Ayaka giggled. The pretty blonde haired girl turned around to see if the demon they were talking about was around, realizing she was not, Ayaka notified Konoka. "Hey, Konoka-san, do you know where, Setsuna-san is? I don't see her here."

Konoka started at Ayaka with a funny stare, she then turned around herself and looked for her lover. "Set-chan?" she called out, her brows furrowing as her anxiety grew. "Set-chan, where are you?" she called out once more, but still the graceful demon did not appear. "Hm, that's odd... Daddy?"

"I think you might have upset her." Iishun said the sake finally taking its toll on his body. "She seemed a little upset when you walked away, but hey more sake!"

"Daddy! Why didn't you tell me?!" Konoka growled loudly as she stared at her father who was currently in his happy place. "Mou, Set-chan's probably mad at me now." the heiress groaned. Standing up Konoka told Ayaka and Asuna not to wait up for her, and after that she went off to search for Setsuna.

"Hm, Negi-sensei... isn't it past your bed time?" Ayaka asked the young boy in a motherly tone. Negi froze in mid bite of his tempura and smiled. "Asuna, you should really enforce some rules. He's still a young boy for crying out loud!"

"What am I, his mother?" Asuna barked.

"No, but you are his room mate! Take some responsibility won't you?" Ayaka growled with a glare on her face.

"Hmph! You're more then enough responsibility." the redhead answered with a smirk. Ayaka jerked back, her face contorted in a dark glare. "Oh what now?"

"You pea brained monkey! I don't know why I'm even dating you! I'm classy, smart, and I actually know how to use my brain!" Ayaka shouted angrily. "You on the other hand are rude, obnoxious, and about as smart as an ameba! Oh wait, at least ameba's know how to multiply!"

"Hey that was low!" Asuna shouted back hurt apparent on her face, but she wasn't going to back down yet. "You know what, you aren't as great as you think you are! Your stuck up, a know it all twat, and guess what just because I'm not to smart I'm dependable!"

"Excuse me? Are you saying I'm not dependable?" Ayaka asked her eyebrow quirked.

"Exactly, Goldy Locks!" Asuna replied.

"You know... you two quarrel as much as an elderly married couple." Setsuna stated.

"What was that?!" the two shouted simultaneously. Hearing the other's words they turned to each other faces blank, but soon turned to smiling and laughing faces.

"That's much better." the powerful demon smiled. She had changed her attire just recently, well not really. All she removed was her armor, but she still wore the black yukata underneath. Setsuna did not show it, but that armor was really quite warm if worn constantly inside.

"Oh, did you two patch thing sup?" Asuna asked with a sly grin on her face as she eyed her best friend standing beside her handsome partner.

"There wasn't anything to really patch up... Set-chan just went to change out of her armor." Konoka replied with a blush on her face. She should have known better then to assume what she had. "I'm just glad she wasn't mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you?" Setsuna asked her eyebrow creasing with worry.

"Well... you did leave kind of unannounced..."

"Oh... well you were busy talking so I figured I could slip away without notice, and I did!" Setsuna replied with an embarrassed smiled. "I was heading back, and realized I kind... um, wandered off and got lost."

"You got lost in our home? You lie my friend." Iishun chuckled.

"Fine, I got distracted and chased a maid around okay. Happy now?" Setsuna confessed her blush growing deeper by the second. Asuna, Konoka, Ayaka, and Negi stared at the easily embarrassed warrior. "What?!" she roared, her fangs beared menacingly.

"Nothing!" the group replied nervously.

"Better not be anything..." Setsuna grumbled.

* * *

"Wow... that was some serious fun." Asuna chuckled with an arm around Ayaka's waist. The blonde sighed happily as she felt the warmth of her lover. The two looked at each other softly and turned their gazes towards the happily married duo... who where arguing over who was better, Setsuna or Konoka's father.

Placing a hand upon Asuna's left shoulder, Ayaka rested her head upon Asuna's right, and snuggled closer to the girl. "This little trip is kind of fun huh?" Ayaka asked with a happy sigh.

"Yep... but, I wonder what the rest of the class is doing." Asuna replied with a grin. "Poor suckers."

"That's a horrible thing to say!"

"So? They aren't the ones chilling at Konoka's mansion, now are they?" Asuna asked snuggling closer to her girl. The looked at each with a smile and turned to the bickering Konoka and Setsuna.

"You know what, let's stop before me and Iishun get into a death match just to see who's stronger." Setsuna growled closing her eyes slightly. "Anyways, Iishun can't even touch me, let alone kill me. My demon powers go berserk in a last ditch effort to live if I'm but an inch away from death."

"It's true." Iishun said with a hearty chuckle. "I remember this one time Evangeline's spell got redirected and blew a hole through Setsuna." Iishun's face suddenly got grim, but in a second he became chipper. "So in return for the hole, Setsuna blew up Hiroshima."

"Hey, I don't remember it like that..." Setsuna grumbled as she took a swig of sake. Iishun chuckled at the glare the demon king sent him. "Anyways, we should all hit the hay. You guys have to get back to the hotel before dawn." She took another sip of sake before giving up on the liquor for the day. "Negi-sensei, Asuna, Ayaka, just ask a maid to show you to your rooms. Come, Kono-chan."

Asuna and Konoka frowned at the winged warrior's words but did not complain. Setsuna bid Iishun good night and held out her hand for Konoka to take. The princess to her lover's hand gladly and followed her to their living quarters leaving Asuna alone with Ayaka, Negi and Iishun.

"So what did Setsuna really do?" Ayaka asked, her voice full of intrigue.

"She lost all control of her powers. She regenerated completely, her demon blood surging forced itself to create a physical form. Her hands became more bird like, feathers up to her forearms, talons as long as nails. Her eyes shrouded in black, her pupils blood red, merciless to either side." Iishun shivered at the not so fond memory. "But, she really did blow some stuff up..."

"Oh..."

"Best keep yourselves on her good side. She seems quite fond of you two." Iishun warned them. "I haven't seen her care for anyone else but for those she's known for decades, as well as Konoka."

We'll take that into account. Thank you." Ayaka said bowing her head to the Konoe family leader. "Um, if someone wouldn't mind? Er, we still don't know where our rooms are..."

* * *

"Set-chan, I want you." Konoka whispered huskily into her spouse's right ear. She draped an arm around Setsuna's strong shoulders, and used the other to trace a line down Setsuna's jaw.

"Maybe not to night, Kono-chan..." Setsuna replied a little distantly.

Pouting, Konoka didn't want to take no for an answer. "But we haven't made love like this in a while. I miss being held by your true form." Konoka whimpered. It was true though. Setsuna had kept her teenager form for a good chunk of their marriage, the sex was still just as good, but... it felt off. It felt like Setsuna was trying to be someone else. "Please? I don't want to miss this chance."

"Why are you so bent on sleeping with an older woman, Konoka?" Setsuna asked her wife as she pinned her down on the bed, a devilish grin on her handsome face. Konoka giggled happily at how easy Setsuna was to pursuade. "You're making me feel like a pedophile."

"But, isn't pretending to be a teenager just as bad? I mean you're like 17 times my age." Konoka replied, giddy of Setsuna's hidden ministrations. "And yes I did that in my head, plus you don't look a day over 20."

"Oh? That means I'm about 6 years older then you." Setsuna said, her grin getting wider, her fangs showing more effectively.

"Mmhmm. Plus, I like it when you look older. Makes you seem more," Konoka paused a moment to think, "_creative_."

"Heh, you haven't seen anything yet. Wait till you're about my age."

"Whoa, I'll be waiting for a while..."

"Yep."

"Oh just shut up and kiss me. Set-chan is Set-chan, no matter how old you are."

"Contract instigator, Konoe Konoka, your debt for using my powers is high. Pay your dues or our binding contract is over. Will you pay?" Setsuna asked, her voice low and dangerous.

"Hm, I don't mind paying up front today. We _are _on a school trip." Konoka replied seductively.

"Don't fall asleep on me this time, Princess."

* * *

**POV Change**

_**Setsuna**_

* * *

I sat up and stared out at the sky. It was probably just passed 4am and the sun had just began to peek out. Sighing deeply I felt a pang in my heart, one that I haven't felt in years, no decades.

'_Houseki, you're calling out for me aren't you?'_ I thought sadly.

I got out of bed and grabbed hold of the clothes I discarded during last night's tussle. I caught a glimpse of my wife's nude sleeping form, and instantly I felt disgusted with myself. I loved her, I truly did, but I hated that she touched this form, the form that _Houseki_ touched. It felt wrong to share the bed with my under-aged wife... I was a fool.

I walked over to the window and poked my head out. Smelling the fresh air brought back good memories. The memories I wished to keep. The memories of my children. Makoto, my oldest, how are you treating my lands? Are you ruling it like a kind, gentle breeze, or are you a strict over seerer? None the less... Makoto, I hope you're well.

Ah, I can't forget about my precious Fate. My timid little girl who always hid behind me. Are you standing strong? Are you protecting your wife with all your might? And what of your children? Or do they have children of their own? It's been to long.

My brilliant Hatsuki, how are you fairing with your archery? Can you still hit a target a mile away? And what of your sister, or should I say your wife? Honestly at first I was a little uncertain, but I've grown to like the idea of your relationship... it's refreshing.

"Set-chan?" Konoka called out to me, her voice sleepy and dazed. "Why are you out of bed already? We just went to sleep like..." she got up, the covers falling down exposing her body to me. She grabbed hold of the alarm she kept on her side of the bed and glowered. "40 minutes ago."

Shrugging I sauntered back to her side my tiny moment of reminiscing fading back into the crooks of my mind. I sat down beside the love of my life and kissed her. "That's just to bad for you, now go to sleep. I'll wake you up later."

"Sleep with me?"

"I just did about 41 minutes ago."

"You tease..."

* * *

Okay, I know the story is a little confusing now but that's okay. XD This is long story... that I will take forever in updating. It is currently unedited and will remain unedited until one of my 3 beta's has the time of day to edit such a long story.

Just ignore the typos and enjoy the story... it'll make more sense the next chapter. It's like 11pm when I posted this story so I don't have the time or energy to read it over and proof read it. ;x So just put up with it.

Seriously, sorry for the typos. ;C


End file.
